Transformación en Halloween!
by noh-chan
Summary: En death city es Halloween, los chicos van a una fiesta y acaban peleando contra una bruja. Ésta en su lecho de muerte susurra un hechizo que les convierte a todos de lo que van disfrazados. ¿Cómo volveran a la normalidad? SoulxMaka Lemmon!
1. Chapter 1

**Holaa! Aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo fic ^^ pensé en colgarlo el dia de Halloween, porque el fic comienza ese día pero acabé inesperadamente rápido el primer capitulo y tenía ganas de colgarlo XD** **Espero que os gustee! **

**Soul Eater no es mio D':**

Capitulo 1

Maka Pov

Era un día muy especial en Death city... Hoy era Halloween , y había una gran fiesta.

-¡Mirad que guapa estoy!-Dijo practicamente a voz de grito Liz mientras Patty reía-.

Liz y Patty iban vestidas de brujas. Blair les prestó ropa a ambas.

-Sí, Liz-chan-Dijo Tsubaki. Ella iba con un vestido de demonio, aunque no pegaba mucho con su personalidad-.

-EEHH, ¡fijaos en mí y no en una simple mortaal!-dijo Black Star saltando de un lado a otro mientras sus orejas de licantropo se balanceaban. A él le quedaba bastante bien el disfraz de hombre lobo-.

¿Dónde diablos se metió Soul? Quedamos todos a las cinco y ya son las cinco y cuarto, y aparte... hoy quería confesarle mis sentimientos, porque es lo más importante para mí.

-Ya llegamos-Escuché la voz de Soul detrás de mí-.

Me giré y vi a Soul vestido de lo mismo que yo, de vampiro. Pero él iba mucho mejor, por sus ojos carmesíes y su pelo blanco como la nieve.

Kid estaba junto a él, e iba con el traje de su padre, solo que la máscara la llevaba ladeada de forma que se pudiese ver su cara.

-Parece que coincidimos de disfraz.-Le dije a Soul sonriendo-.

-Sí.

-¿Porqué no damos una vuelta?-dijo sonriendo Tsubaki-.

-Sí, es una idea genial, así la gente podrá admirar mi grandeza-Dijo Black Star y luego comenzó a reirse-.

Estuvimos horas y horas dando vueltas por la fiesta comprando dulces. Hasta que nos hartamos.

De repente sonó el teléfono de Kid.

-¿Papá?

Nos quedamos todos en silencio.

Kid suspiró.

-De acuerdo...-Y después colgó-Chicos, tenemos que acabar con una bruja.

-¿Ahora?-Pregunté fastidiada-.

-Sí, ella está justo a las afueras de shibusen, en el bosque.

-Bueno, acabemos con ella rapido y así tendremos más tiempo para la fiesta.-Dijo Soul

Estábamos bastante desiguales, la bruja era muy poderosa. Black Star ya estaba muy cansado al igual que Kid, y yo. Pues llevábamos más de una hora peleando, pero ella era muy escurridiza y solo pudimos hacerle un rasguño.

-¡Puta, me estas hartando!-Chillé-.

Kid y Black Star me miraron sorprendidos, porque ellos nunca me oyeron decir esa palabrota. xD

Me lancé encima de ella y la partí en dos. Pero antes de morir dijo...

- you will be how you look like

La miré confundida mientras ella sonreía maniáticamente.

Y de repente mientras ella se evaporaba sentí un terrible dolor en la garganta y sentía que me crecían los colmillos. Caí al suelo y sentí la necesidad de beber sangre... ¿¡SANGRE!

Giré la cabeza y miré a Soul. Él estaba en las mismas que yo, excepto que él seguía de pie.

A Black Star le creció una cola y unas orejas de lobo, a Tsubaki le salieron alas y cola de demonio, aparentemente a Liz, Patty y Kid no les pasó nada ya que Liz y Patty iban de brujas y eso no se refleja en el exterior, y Kid iba de shinigami así que no le pasó nada.

-T-tengo sed...-susurré-.

-Yo t-también.-Dijo Soul con voz ronca-.

De repente sentí un dulce aroma en el aire.

-Mmm... huele delicioso...-susurré-.

Giré mi cabeza para averiguar de donde provenía ese olor y vi a Soul tirado en el suelo tocándose el cuello.

-Mierda, me he cortado...-Dijo fastidiado-.

-Hay que ser idiota.-Dijo riendo o mejor dicho aullando Black Star-se rasca y se hace una herida.

Soul se miró las uñas y las contempló horrorizado.

-Me han crecido un montón, parezco una tía.

Ya no podía resistirme más, tenía sed, Soul estaba sangrando...

Salté y me posicioné encima de Soul a cuatro patas.

Todos miraban la escena sonrojados incluyendo a Black Star. Soul me miraba confundido.

-Soul...-Me acerque a su cuello y lamí la sangre que salía de el-.

Besé lentamente su cuello y cuando estuve a punto de morderle...

-Eeeeeemm...¡que estamos aquí!-Dijo Liz totalmente roja-.

Me senté encima de Soul. ¿qué estuve a punto de hacer?

-Maka, si me muerdes te muerdo.-Me dijo Soul con una sonrisa burlona-.

Me sonrojé y me acerqué de nuevo a su cuello.

-Correré ese riesgo.-susurré-.

Lamí la herida de Soul, que idiota, ¿cómo pudo herirse él mismo XD?

Después le mordí y comencé a beber su sangre.

Estuvieron todos callados un buen rato.

-Maka, lo estas dejando sin sangre...-Me dijo Tsubaki-.

Me separé rápidamente de Soul y le miré, estaba pálido.

-Te debo la vida Tsubaki.-Dijo riendo-.

Yo solo me limité a lamer la sangre que quedaba en mis labios.

-mmm... Soul me gusta tu sangre.

Soul giró haciéndo que él quedase encima de mí.

-Bien, bueno ahora me toca probar a mí la tuya.

-Esto... Nosotros nos adelantamos y vamos al Shibusen a decirle a mi padre lo que nos pasó...-Dijo Kid haciendoles señas a los demas-vamos.

Todos se fueron dejándonos solos a Soul y a mí en el bosque.

-Que buenos amigos, nos han dejado un poco de intimidad.-Dijo sonriendo pícaramente-.

-Como si fueramos a hacer algo indecente...-Dije-.

Soul se quedó en silencio mirándome y luego se acercó a mí.

Cerré los ojos esperando que me mordiese, pero en vez de eso sentí algo suave en mis labios. Abrí los ojos, y vi a Soul encima de mí besandome.

-S-soul...-susurré apartandole-¿Qué haces?

-Besarte.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Eso ya lo sé genio. Pero, ¿porque lo has echo?

-Que tontita eres Maka.-Inflé los mofletes, ¿porqué me llamaba tonta?-Es porque te amo.

Me dijo para después volverme a besar.

Bien, revisemos la situación: Soul y yo tirados en medio del bosque, solos, me dice que me ama, me besa... la situación era genial... pero hubiese sido mejor si no fuesemos vampiros.

Final Capitulo 1

**¿Qué os pareció? ¿Os gusto? Espero que sí XD se aceptan críticas si son constructivas ¬¬**

**Y bueno, tengo una pregunta... ¿quieren que tenga lemmon? esque no se si ponerlo o no, todo dependerá de vosotros y vuestros reviews xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoolaa! Wii estoy emocionada XD solo un capitulo y ya 9 review's *_* bueno, os agradezco vuestros revieew's de corazon! me hicieron muy felizz^^! XD **

**Por cierto, Yumi Evans Albarn, sí, mofletes son mejillas.**

**Tendré en cuenta los consejos ^^ Y bueno tres personas ya me dijieron que quieren lemmon XD así que para alguno de los siguientes capitulos **_**a lo mejor**_** pongo xD.**

**Buuueno aquí os dejo el siguiente capituloo! XD espero que os guste *_***

**Soul Eater no me pertenece :'|**

Capitulo 2

Pov Soul

Maka y yo estábamos de camino al Shibusen. Me había quedado satisfecho con la sangre de Maka. Estaba deliciosa. Y además de beber su sangre también la había besado y le había confesado mis sentimientos.

-Soul.-Maka me sacó de mis pensamientos-.

-Dime.

-Te amo...-Me dijo mientras me cojía de la mano-.

Sonreí y apreté la mano de Maka.

-Yo también.

Sin darnos cuenta llegamos al Shibusen. Entramos y nos dirijimos hasta la Death Room.

Al entrar vimos a los chicos, a Spirit, a Stein y a Shinigami-sama.

-Hola holita chicos-Nos dijo Shinigami-sama-.

-Buenas-respondí-.

-Hola shinigami-sama!-Dijo sonriente Maka-.

-Si que habeis tardado, ¿que haciais?-Preguntó Spirit-.

-Nada.-Respondió Maka sonrojada. No sabía disimular XD-.

-Bueeno, como sea, ¿ de qué queriais hablar chicooos?-Preguntó Shinigami-sama-.

-Bueno pues ahora que ya llegaron Maka y Soul os explicaremos lo que ocurre.-Dijo Kid-padre, tuvimos un problema con la bruja... y nos convirtió.

-¿En qué?

Stein estaba emocionado mirándonos con su sonrisa sádica. Al igual dejo que me toque ese loco.

-Bueno pues... nos transformó de lo que íbamos disfrazados.

Después de que Kid acabase la frase toda la Death room se quedo en silencio.

-¿¡ESO SIGNIFICA QUE MI MAKA ES UN VAMPIRO!-Spirit estaba chillando como si estuviera poseido hasta que cayó inconsciente de la impresión-.

Estuvimos hablando horas y horas de la manera que podríamos arreglar el asunto.

-Bueno chicos, por ahora no hemos conseguido nada, será mejor que vayais a vuestras casas a descansar, ya es muy tarde.-Anunció Shinigami-sama-Mañana os dejo el día libre, no hace falta que vengais a la escuela.

-YAHOOOOOOOO!vamonos ya Tsubaki tengo hambre.-Dijo el hombre lobo levantándose y arrastrando a Tsubaki-.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos Maka?-Ella asintió-Adios Shinigami-sama.

-Adios.-Dijo Maka bostezando-.

-Adios chicos.

Al salir del Shibusen un soplo de aire me hizo tiritar. Hacía mucho frío.

Estuvimos todo el camino en silencio cogidos de la mano.

Al entrar al departamento me tiré en el sillón y enchegué la tele. Solo eran la una de la mañana.

-Soul, me voy a dormir...-Me dijo Maka-buenas noches...

Me levanté y antes de que Maka entrase en su habitación la abrazé por la espalda.

-Maka, ¿quieres que te haga compañía esta noche?-Le dije seductoramente en la oreja a Maka-.

-Soul-Estaba roja a más no poder-no, tengo sueño...

-Entonces mañana.-Sonreí-.

-Me lo pensaré...

Solté a Maka.

-Buenas noches.-Le besé tiernamente en la frente-nos vemos mañana.

-Sí, buenas noches...-Sonrió y entró en la habitación-.

Me fuí de nuevo al sillón y me puse a ver la tele. Al cabo de una rato no supe más de mí.

Maka Pov

Me desperté por culpa del sol, que me golpeaba directamente en la cara.

-Aaahg, se me olvidó bajar la persianaaa...-Me tapé con las mantas hasta arriba-.

De repente escuché un golpe y me levanté sobresaltada de la cama. Fuí al comedor y vi a Soul tirado en el suelo. Estaba totalmente dormido y se le caía la baba XD. Parece que se cayó del sillón, lo más probable es que anoche se quedase dormido ahí.

Lo cogí como pude y lo llevé a su habitación. Lo acosté y me fuí a hacer el desayuno.

¡Tortitas con colacao!

Cuando lo acabé le dí un bocadito a las tortitas haber que tal me quedaron y me dieron nauseas. Me senté en el sillón y pensé que pude haber echo mal.

Soul apareció por el pasillo y me miró.

-Maka.-Soul se acercó y se sentó a mi lado-¿que te pasa?

-Nada, solo que me salieron mal las tortitas.

Soul miró las tortitas, se levantó y tomó un trozo para después comersela.

Se puso la mano en la boca y tragó con dificultad.

-Maka, ¿qué le has echado?-Dijo horrorizado-.

-Pues lo de siempre... No entiendo porque salió tan horrible.

De pronto un gran ruido se escuchó de la entrada.

-YAHOOOOOO! AQUI ESTAMOSS!-B*S, Y Tsubaki pasaban por la puerta recién destruida por B*S-.

-Eem... Lo siento.-Se disculpaba Tsubaki por el destrozo-.

-No pasa nada Tsubaki, voy a colocarlo.-Dijo mientras suspiraba mi compañero-.

Soul se levantó y fué a colocar la puerta.

-Mmmmmmmmmmmh! Toriiiiiiiiitaaaaaaaaashh...!-A B*S se le caía la baba-A comeeeeeeerrr!

Mejor no le decía nada, esa sería mi venganza por romper la puerta.

Miré a B*S mientras se zampaba las toritas.

-¡Estaban muy buenas!-Dijo B*S-.

Miré sorprendida a Soul, él estaba igual de sorprendido que yo.

-¿En serio?-susurré-.

-Claro,¡quiero que le pases la receta a Tsubaki!

-Pero si estaban horribles...-Dijo Soul-.

Tsubaki probó un trozo y se relamió los labios.

-¡Si esta riquisimo!

-¿no será que como ahora sois vampiros no os gusta la comida?-Dedujo B*S-.

-Tienes razón, puede ser eso...-Dijo Soul-.

¡Que listo se volvió B*S de repente!

-Bueno, de todas formas venía a deciros que Shinigami-sama dijo que si encontrais algo para devolvernos a la normalidad le aviseis.-B*S se fué por donde vino-.

-Adios.-Dijo Tsubaki antes de irse-.

-Adios...

Soul cerró la puerta ya arreglada y se acercó a mí. Me estiró en el sofá y se puso encima de mí. Se me quedó mirando.

-Maka, tengo hambre...-Me dijo acercando sus labios a mi cuello-¿me dejas beber tu sangre?

-Vale, pero sabes que a cambio yo quiero la tuya...-Le respondí pasando mis brazos por su cuello abrazándolo-.

-Lo sé...-sentí como sonreía en mi cuello-.

Soul lamió mi cuello y me mordió.

Abracé más fuerte a Soul.

Al cabo de un rato Soul dejó de beber mi sangre, se relamió los labios y se me quedó mirando de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa?-Desvié la mirada de sus intensos ojos rubíes-.

-Que te amo.

Soul me besó y luego giró haciéndo que yo quedase encima de él.

Me acerqué a su cuello le lamí para después morderlo y beber su sangre.

Despues de todo, ser vampiro no era tan malo.

Fin capitulo 2

**Y bueno, ¿os gustó? xD dejen vuestro review, me hacen feliz y me dan ganas de continuar :D bueno cuidensee bye! ^^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoola! Saben estoy muy feliz x') entré y me encontre con un monton de review's! XD**

**Gracias a todos los que me dejaron review's!**

**bueno, he de avisar de que ESTE CAPI CONTIENE LEMMON!(o algo parecido XD) me lo pidio mucha gente asi que aqui esta XD. Es el primero que escribo asi que si no les gusta no me maten -_-**

**Miyoko, me gusta que te gusten mis dibujos (?)**

**Yumi Evans Albarn soy de España XD**

**Bueeno espero que disfruteis del nuevo capi ^^**

**Soul Eater no es mio(por desgracia )**

Capitulo 3

Soul Pov

-Soul , voy a darme un baño.-abrí los ojos con dificultad mientras Maka me miraba furiosa-.

-¿Donde estoy?-Pregunté como un tonto-.

-En el salón, donde más vas a estar.-Maka se giró y fué al baño-.

-Es que con el golpe que me diste no sé ni donde estoy...

Ella no dijo nada y entró al baño.

Maka hace un rato me golpeó por intentar meterle mano y me desmayé -_-

Me senté al sofá y me puse a hacer zapping.

Al cabo de un rato escuché la voz de Maka desde el baño.

-Soul, ¿Me dejas una de tus camisas viejas?

Me levanté y vi a Maka en la puerta del baño recien salida del baño, solamente con una toalla. Me sonrojé y entré a mi cuarto para dejarle una de mis camisas. Saqué una camisa de cuadros bastante grande y se la dí.

-Toma.

Me dispuse a volver al comedor cuando sentí que algo, o alguien tiraba de mi camisa.

-¿Maka?-Me giré y Maka me abrazó-.

Maka me besó tímidamente.

Pasé mis brazos por su cintura y la atraje más a mí mientras profundizaba el beso.

Al cabo de un rato nos separamos.

-¿a qué vino eso?-Pregunté divertido-.

Maka se encogió de hombros y miró hacia otro lado sonrojada.

-Solo quería besarte

-Mmhh... ¿Y porque no repetimos?-Le dije seductoramente en el oido-.

Maka agarró mi camisa y acercó su cara a la mía para juntar de nuevo nuestros labios.

Bien, eso no me lo esperaba. Recargué a Maka contra la pared mientras dejaba sus labios para besar su cuello.

Pasé mi mano derecha por la pierna de Maka.

Ella me quitó la camisa y la tiró al suelo para despues besarme de nuevo.

Dejé de acariciar su pierna, y acaricié uno de sus pechos por encima de la toalla haciéndola gemir levemente.

Cuando le iba a quitar la toalla picaron a la puerta.

Maka frunció el ceño y yo bufé molesto.

-Ya voy yo-Dije fastidiado-.

Maka cogió la camisa que le dejé y entró a su habitación.

Al abrir la puerta vi a B*S y decidí pegarle una bofetada por interrumpirnos a Maka y a mí.

-¿Porqué hiciste eso?-Preguntó molesto B*S-.

-Por que si

El sólo puso cara de confusión.

-Bueno, Kid dijo si queriais veniros a jugar a basquet con nosotros.¿Vendreis?

Suspiré.

-Iré.

-¡Vale! Os esperamos allí.

B*S salió corriendo sin despedirse ni tan siquiera cerrar la puerta, asi que la cerre y fui a mi habitacion a cambiarme, pero antes entraré a la de Maka para preguntarle si quiere venirse.

Abrí la puerta y vi a Maka solamente en bragas mietras cogia una camiseta de su armario.

Ella se sonrojó y tapó su parte superior.

-¿Q-Qué querias..?-Preguntó Maka sonrojada-.

Realmente se veia muy linda así... Me acerqué a ella y la acorralé en la pared.

-¿Porque no continuamos con lo de antes..?-Le pregunté mientras le miraba a los ojos-.

-¿A-ahora...?-Maka se sonrojó-.

-Sí, ahora.

Besé a Maka y ella pasó sus brazos por mi cuello dejando al descubierto su parte superior.

Rocé los pechos de Maka con mis manos y ella gemió.

Comencé a masajearlos y Maka se tensó un poco.

Poco a poco bajaba mi boca por su cuello mientras lo besaba hasta que llegué a su pecho.

Lamí su pezón derecho y luego lo mordí suavemente.

-Aaaahh... S-Soul...

Sonreí al escuchar mi nombre de la boca de Maka, bajé mis manos por su cadera hasta llegar a su intimidad.

Comencé haciendo suaves circulos por encima de la tela, para luego ahondar la caricia le quité las pantis y metí dos de mis dedos en su intimidad.

Maka gemió y se aferró a mí.

Moví mis dedos dentro de ella con rapidez y Maka cada vez gemia más alto.

Comencé a sentir como me apretaban mis boxers y también como se humedecia Maka.

Saqué mis dedos de ella y la cogí en brazos para llevarla hasta la cama.

La estiré en la cama y me quedé mirandola. Tenía que reconocer que no era tan plana como pensaba...

Maka se tapó los pechos sonrojada.

-¿Que pasa?-Le dije sonriendo burlonamente-.

Ella desvió su mirada y retiré las manos que cubrian su parte delantera.

Besé tiernamente a Maka y ella me correspondió.

Me puse encima de Maka y me dispuse a besar de nuevo sus pechos, pero me detuvo.

La miré confundido, pero ella solo sonreía.

Giró y se posicionó sobre mí.

Lentamente bajó la cremallera de mis pantalones, me los quitó y los tiró al suelo.

Me quitó los boxers de un tiron y los tiro junto con los pantalones.

Cogió mi parte masculina entre sus manos y acercó lentamente su boca hasta lamerla.

Cada vez estaba más exitado, tenía ganas de hacer mía a Maka.

-Aaaaaah...

Se me escapó un gemido y Maka rió.

Ella se apartó y me miró.

Giró haciendo que yo quedase encima de ella de nuevo.

Sonreí y la besé apasionadamente.

Me separé un poco de ella.

-¿Estas segura de seguir?-Le susurré cariñosamente-.

-Sí-Me dijo mirándome a los ojos-.

Separé las piernas de Maka y entré en ella.

Vi como a Maka se le escaban algunas lágrimas.

-Maka, cuando quieras que pare, dimelo.

Maka asintió y sonrió.

-Sigue...

Comencé a moverme lentamente dentro de ella.

-Soul, más...

Sonreí y comencé a moverme cada vez más rápido.

Maka prácticamente gritaba en vez de gemir.

Al cabo de un rato llegamos al climax juntos y caí agotado encima de Maka.

-Te amo...-Me dijo jadeando-.

-Je, yo también...

De repente sonó el telefono de Maka.

Salí de Maka y le fuí a buscar el telefono.

-Toma anda.

Maka miró la tapa.

-Es Liz.

Maka contestó la llamada y se sentó.

-Hola Liz,estamos en casa,¿por?, ¿jugar a basquet?, no, Soul no me dijo nada...ok, si, ahora vamos.. adios.-Maka colgó y dejó el telefono el la mesita-Soul, ¿porque no me digiste nada?

Maka me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Se me olvidó, justo venia a decirtelo pero no me pude resistir-Le dije sonriendo-.

Maka suspiró y fué a vestirse.

-Vamos, vístete tu también.

Me levanté y abracé a Maka.

-Si les hubieses dicho que no iriamos podriamos haber seguido con lo nuestro...-Le susurré cerca de la oreja-.

-Soul, q-quita, vistete ya.

Suspiré y fuí a vestirme a mi cuarto.

Realmente no tenía muchas ganas de ir a jugar a basquet.

Fin capitulo 3

**Pues aquí está mi intento de lemmon! XD no les culpo si piensan que esta mal echo, es el primero que escribo -_-**

**¿Les gustó?(Aunque todo el capitulo fué de esos dos XD)**

**Dejen sus reviews pliis! me hacen feliz! TwT**

**Buueno, nos leemos bbye!^^**


End file.
